Not letting go
by NanouBE76
Summary: Sequel to the story Moving On. We continue our journey in the lives of Caitlin, Alvin, Hank and the rest of the Intelligence Unit. New challenges, new obstacles, new dangers. They will all be put to the test and will do everything in their power to not let go of everything they've built over the years!


Caitlin literally rolled out of bed after having turned off her alarm clock. She looked at Alvin's side of the bed and sighed seeing it had been unslept in. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself from the side. She passed a hand over her belly and smiled. She got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

The radio was on and Charlotte and Gabriel were dressed sitting at the kitchen counter as Alvin prepared their breakfast. She walked over and kissed them before joining Al who was pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

He put his cup down and took her into his arms to kiss her. When he pulled back, she looked at him. He looked so tired and worn out. She had never seen him like this, not even when they'd had sleepless nights when the twins were babies. She was worried about him.

"You didn't sleep."

He smiled at her but she knew him well enough to know that it was a forced smile. He didn't want her to worry.

"I'm fine. Don't you worry about me." he said as he caressed her cheek.

"I do worry about you and everything that is happening."

He placed his hand on her belly. "Your sole priority right now is Aaron."

Charlotte and Gabriel stood from their chairs and headed to the den to play. Cat cleared away their bowls and sat down in one of the chairs as Alvin leaned over the counter, coffee cup in hand.

"Maybe it's time you talked to Hank."

He looked at her. "You know I can't do that. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"I know you want to help. It's honorable of you and I love you for it, but it's not your responsibility or your role. You've been working back to back shifts for the past two weeks, you are hardly sleeping."

"I can handle it."

She cocked her head to the side. "Really? It sure doesn't look like it to me."

"I'll rest when all of this is over, I promise."

"And when will that be Al? You have no idea how all of this is going to go down. And even if physically you can endure this, you working two shifts, is raising the stakes and the probabilities of you either getting hurt or killed. I need you, the kids need you. I will not take the risk of losing you. Not after everything we've been through and everything we've built together."

He took her hand in his from across the kitchen counter. "We've been through a lot over the years and I've, we've always pulled through and it's going to be the case still."

He looked at his watch. "I've got to get going. The last thing I need right now, is Hank prying if I'm late."

He kissed her hand, grabbed his wallet and car keys and walked out of the kitchen. She heard him head over to the den to kiss the kids goodbye. Within minutes, the front door slammed shut and she heard him drive away.

She sighed and looked at her bump. "Your father is incorrigible."

Caitlin's day was pretty quiet. She spent time with the kids, prepared lunch and went down for a nap at the same time as the toddlers did. She was relieved that they were old enough to be somewhat independent but not old enough to be rid of naps. It gave her the opportunity to rest up, recharge her battery and make sure she had enough energy stocked up for the labor, delivery and after. As much as she loved the idea of having another baby, she wasn't all too sure she was up to par to manage three small children on her own. And if something happened to Alvin….

Al's day had also been rather quiet and he was grateful. Even if he was strongly trying to convince Cat that he was fine, he knew she was right, he was nearing exhaustion. He hated the fact that she had to be alone every night and that he couldn't spend valuable time with the kids or with her, especially before Aaron's arrival. When his shift was done, he drove across town to start his second shift and when he arrived, it appeared again as though he'd need to pull an all-nighter.

It was approximately 9PM when there was a light tap on the front window. Caitlin had put the kids down to bed an hour earlier and had settled in the sofa with a blanket and a good book. She rose to her feet and walked over to the front door.

Hank smiled at her as he stood on the other side with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey kiddo." He said as he walked into the house and hugged her.

"Hey."

He removed his leather jacket and placed it on the arm of the sofa and looked around. He realized that the house was quiet and aside from an empty cup on the table, a blanket and a book on the sofa, where Cat must have been sitting, there was no indication that anyone else was home.

"Where's Al?"

"Out." Simply replied Caitlin, desperately hoping that Hank would be content with such as vague answer.

Hank raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlin.

"Cat, I've been here now four times in the past two weeks and Al is never here. Are you guys OK?"

Caitlin smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

Hank looked at her. "Ca t, if you two are going through a difficult time, you know you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you."

"Hank we're fine, I promise. We couldn't be happier."

Hank squinted his eyes as he looked at her. "Then what is it? What's going on that you're not telling me. I know Al, it's not like him to not be here with you and the kids."

Caitlin bit her lower lip. She knew she was about to do something that she shouldn't but technically she wasn't the one who was sworn to secrecy.

"He's working with Gang".

Hank's eyes opened up wide. "I don't think I got that right. What do you mean he's working with Gang?"

Caitlin sat down on the arm of the sofa. "He's been doing the night shift with Gang for the past two weeks Hank."

"Are you guys in financial difficulty? I mean I know things must be a bit tight with you not working for the moment. You know you can come to me for help. Alvin doesn't need to double up his shifts."

"Money is not the issue Hank. I wish it were the case. I would prefer it to be the case."

He placed himself in front of Caitlin concerned.

"What are you not telling me?"

"He's helping them in trying to resolve a case."

"Why hasn't Gang informed me of this or Alvin? He's on my Unit and I'm the one who has to give the green light."

"Alvin doesn't want you to know."

"Why?"

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Because it has to do with Meredith."

Hank took a step back, startled. "Meredith?" He then looked at Caitlin. "You better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know much Hank. All I know is that for the past three weeks, Meredith has been receiving threats, over the phone, by email and in the mail. She's had the feeling that she's being followed as well."

Hank's blood started to boil. "And of course, my wife preferred going to her ex-husband for help than me!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger Hank. I'm not too thrilled about this either. I'm seven and a half months pregnant, do you really think I want Al working double shifts and risking his life!? I like Meredith I do, but this is not Al's job anymore to protect her."

Hank paced the floor. He was angry and hurt. They hadn't been married long but still he couldn't understand why she would talk to Al about it and not him.

"Tell me everything you know," he said as he stopped pacing.

"Like I said I don't know much Hank. Al's been very intent on keeping me out of the loop. I told you everything I know."

"Why would he deliberately keep you out of the loop?"

"I think he's trying to protect us. Think about Hank, what has Meredith ever done wrong? My opinion is that Al isn't even sure that Meredith is the real target here."

"You think they are using her as bait?"

"It's a probability. I mean why her? Why now? What does she have in common? You and Al. So either one of you could be a target."

Hank grabbed his phone when she finished saying that ready to quick-dial Jay's number.

"What are you doing?" asked Caitlin, afraid he might actually be calling Al.

"There is something else Al and I have in common… and that's you. I'm calling Jay and Tyler in to stay here with you tonight until I've been able to talk with Al and Gang and see what the situation is."

"Who the hell is Tyler?"

"A new team member.. brought him in a month ago.." he paused for a moment. "Al's really been keeping you out of the loop in regards to everything. Don't worry he's good as good as Jay."

"Do you really think it's necessary?"

"You think I'm going to let anything happen to you or the kids? If they weren't asleep I would have already moved you to a secure location and Meredith too."

Upon hearing what he said, Cat realized that there was a potential risk for her and the kids as well.

"Fine bring them in. I'll go make some coffee."

As she headed to the kitchen and Hank put Jay up to speed on the situation, a man was lurking in the shadow of the bushes and watched as Caitlin filled the coffee pot with water. He grabbed his phone.

"We're going to have to move faster than planned. Voight is bringing in protection and I'm going to need more men!" 


End file.
